Are You, Or Have You Ever Been?
by asdf42
Summary: Traducción. LxLight. -Bien, diría que… esto no debe terminar así. Pero tendría que ser siempre de esta forma, ¿no? -Light inclinó su cabeza-. Uno de nosotros dos debía morir, quiero decir.


**Título**: Are You, Or Have You Ever Been? (¿Estás, o has estado alguna vez?)

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Tragedy/Romance

**Autor:** RobinRocks id 906198

**Disclaimer**: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugmi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse y la historia es original de RobinRocks. En fin, creo que lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde traducción que espero que les guste.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ok, bueno, esta es una pequeña cosita extraña de Death Note con **indirectas muy fuertes** de LxLight, pero ningún contacto físico real, como tal.

Todos serán explicados.

¿Qué sí? Un escenario con un pequeño vuelco oscuro. El título viene de un episodio de _Angel_, el spin-off de _Buffy la Cazavampiros, _del mismo nombre, aunque esto no tenga nada que ver con los atractivos, cambiantes, melancólicos vampiros.

¿Cómo se afeita ese tipo, de todas formas?

Como sea, ¡gocen!

* * *

¿Estás, o has estado alguna vez?

-No tiene que terminar así.

Había una nota de duda desesperada en la voz de L, una que hizo que Light echara un vistazo hacia arriba a través de los mechones de pelo desaliñado, con sus ojos chocolates brillando con algo febril.

Algo un tanto… _enfermo_.

-Convendría -el muchacho contestó suave-. Bien, diría que… esto _no debe_ terminar así. Pero tendría que ser siempre de esta forma, ¿no? -inclinó su cabeza-. Uno de nosotros dos debía morir, quiero decir.

-tú… tú no tienes que morir, tú… -L agarraba el teléfono de plástico negro de forma correcta, diferente de su manera extraña por lo general; tomándolo rápida y seriamente, apenas capaz de mirar hacia arriba a Light, el muchacho vestido de un azul grisáceo como cada uno de los overoles de los presos, su pequeño número impersonal impreso en la izquierda de su torso.

-Ryuuzaki… L… No soy un buen perdedor, pero lo diré igual -Light tomó una respiración-. Ganaste. Me venciste. Me atrapaste, tal como dijiste.

Light rió de forma fría, una risa desprovista completamente de humor.

-Y ahora me estás enviando a la _muerte_, tal como dijiste.

-Light-kun… -L agarró el teléfono más firme, presionándolo a su oído-, … Sé lo que prometí, y sé que la corte-

-Oh, no comiences con esto, -Light suspiró molesto, interrumpiéndolo-, actuando todo triste porque eras mi _amigo_… sé muy bien que no te importa lo que me suceda. Atrapaste a Kira, L. ¿No es lo que _querías_? -Light lo miró enojado a través de del grueso vidrio que los separaba-. ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a venir aquí y actuar como si lamentaras que me ejecuten?

-¡No_ quiero _que te ejecuten! -L gritó-. Y dudo bastante que _quieras_ morir, así que escúchame, Light-kun. Soy L, yo te atrape y yo tengo el poder de cambiar tu sentencia.

-¿_Qué_? -Light dijo de forma brusca-. ¿Cadena perpetua?, ¿Me dejarías podrirme aquí, satisfecho de saber que por lo menos aún estoy vivo? -Los ojos de Light se encontraron con los de L a través del escritorio y la línea telefónica, a través del vidrio que los separaba, el vidrio que paraba a Light de tan solo moverse y _estrangular_ al bastardo del detective con sus manos limpias-. ¿O quizá, -siguió, con su voz susurrando malévola-, quieres tomarme como tu _propio_ preso?, ¿Encadenándome a tu muñeca por siempre jamás, como los pequeños gemelos siameses que éramos? ¡No seas tan jodidamente _estúpido_!

-no tendrías que estar encadenado a mí, tú-

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Light, moviendo su cabeza incrédulo-. Tan solo no puedo creerlo, L. Tú, que siempre me amenazaste, juraste siempre atraparme, de que te cerciorarías de que fuera castigado, y cuando por fin sucede… _eres tú_ quien está en sus rodillas pidiendo por mi vida. ¿Acaso piensas que voy a hacer un trato contigo, bastardo, después de que fuiste quien me entregó? No estoy orgulloso de que me atraparás, L. No puedo hundirme más bajo que eso, siendo realmente _atrapado_, ¿ves?, ¿piensas que voy a convenir con cualquier condición que me pongas?, ¿piensas que me venderé, prometiendo ser un buen chico pequeño si salvas mi vida? _jódete_, L.

Light soltó el teléfono, dejándolo chocar ruidosamente en el escritorio del metal, y se levantó de su silla, comenzando a irse; sería llevado de nuevo a su celda de paredes de estuco mientras pensaba en cuanto amaría _matar_ a L, si tan solo lo dejaran lo bastante cerca del bastardo para poner una mano en-

Desesperadamente, L golpeó el vidrio; y aunque no sabía porqué lo hizo, Light echó un vistazo detrás de él. L señaló el teléfono en el lado, sus ojos oscuros pidiéndole, y Light exhaló antes de volver y tomarlo de nuevo.

Era la última vez que tendría que escuchar su voz, después de todo.

-¿de verdad eres tan orgulloso? -L le susurró.

-¡Esto no está sobre mí! –Light le escupió en respuesta-. Esto está sobre _ti_, ¿no?, tú, maldito bastardo egoísta. No, no empieces con esa mierda sobre amarme. No es verdad. Si me amaras, habrías quemado ese cuaderno y enviado a la mierda todo.

-¿me estas diciendo, que debí haber _mentido_ para ti si te amara? -L murmuró frío.

-mmm. –Light le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Estoy contento de que no quemaras mi Death Note, después de todo. Significa mucho a mí.

L retrocedió un poco con ese comentario, y Light fue satisfecho.

-No, tú solo eres un hipócrita, L -dijo en forma dura-, prometes la muerte de Kira, entonces follas a tu sospechoso, entonces lo entregas a la muerte después de decirle que lo amas, y finalmente vienes a decirle que puedes liberarlo de la pena de muerte. ¿Por qué razón, L? Me prometiste muerte, ¿así que porqué ahora me das una chance de demostrar tus poderes para liberarme? La verdad es que, no pienso que _debo_ ser castigado por mis acciones como Kira, pero tú y la corte japonesa parecen pensar que _si debo_, ¿así que, seguramente merezco la muerte? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? No puede ser que convengas con mis ideales -aún, si está por cualquier otra razón, es sin sentido. La compasión o el amor me estaría dejando libre por la razón incorrecta, L. Tú lo sabes.

L tomó una respiración profunda, paciente; casi tambaleante.

-Light-kun, pienso que estás estresado por la sentencia, -dijo condescendiente-. Estás amargado y enojado conmigo, y he concluido que no estás pensando correctamente en este momento. Es imposible esperar que hagas esta clase de decisión mientras estás en tal estado de ánimo. Por lo tanto yo mismo me ocuparé de esto, aboliré tu sentencia a la pena de muerte y te pondré bajo mi custodia permanente en lugar de otro.

-No, gracias, -Light respondió tranquilo-, ¿pasar el resto de mi vida contigo? Mejor muero mañana.

L frunció el ceño, inclinándose más cerca del vidrio.

-Light-kun, eres solo un niño -dijo-, es comprensible que la adquisición de tal poder como el del Death Note haya creado en ti a Kira por tu deseo de hacer el bien, pero-

-¡¿Ahora estás haciendo _excusas_ por mí?! -Light parpadeó-. ¿Pensé que Kira era malvado, un tipo arrogante con un expediente del asesinato en masa sin precedente, imperdonable? eso es ciertamente lo que me describiste de Kira antes de probar que era yo. - se inclinó también hacia adelante, de modo que –sin contar el vidrio- hubiera menos de algunas pulgadas entre su cara y la de L-. No necesito tu perdón, o que te disculpes por mí… Hice lo que hice porque hay gente malvada en el mundo que merece morir. Y créeme, L… Iba a matarte también, sin incurrir en ninguna equivocación.

-lo sé.

Light jadeó.

-¿Entonces porqué estás intentando salvarme?

-Porque no quiero que mueras.

Light dio una risa corta y amarga.

-¿Porqué no soportas pensar el ser sin mí, sin importar lo que soy? Sé lo que quieres, mantenerme vivo, tenerme bajo detención personal permanente de modo que puedas estar seguro de una buena follada cada noche. -Light levantó su barbilla un poco-. Mi cruzada como Kira significa mucho más a mi de lo que _tú_ nunca hiciste. Estoy dispuesto a morir por ella. No estoy dispuesto a que me tomes y lleves a algún lugar que nadie encuentre jamás, encerrado lejos y escondido como tu pequeña mascota.

-estás siendo un idiota, Light-kun -L dijo brusco, por la frustración.

Light se encogió.

-Sí, quizás lo estoy siendo. Hay algo sobre este lugar, ¿sabes? Prisión. Te vuelve un poco loco. Está dicho, estoy aquí por una razón, ¿cierto?, ¿Soy el asesino en serie más grande del mundo, o algo por el estilo? Soy Kira, fui condenado a la muerte como Kira, así que moriré como Kira.

L no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fijamente a través del vidrio; Los ojos de Light se enangostaron.

-Si revocas mi sentencia de todos modos, - susurró, parpadeando en el detective-, me mataré. ¿No entiendes, L? No quiero más de tus promesas. Te_ odio_. Te odio tanto que la palabra no exprese cuánto te odio. Me ejecutaran por algo que probaste cometí, algo de lo cual _todavía_ no estoy avergonzado de hacer, y por lo que daré mi vida.

-_No hay necesidad de esto, Light-kun _-L dijo, tan suave que su voz era apenas audible en la línea.

-Sí, hay -Light se alisó la ropa azul-. Uno de nosotros dos tenía que morir, ¿cierto? La idea era que fueses tú, pero creo que hay alguien mirándote allá afuera.

En una pérdida completa de todo, L presionó su mano al vidrio; y, obligado a pesar de su cólera y desprecio, Light hizo lo mismo, de tal modo que fueran palma con palma presionada si no fuese por el vidrio entre ellos.

L todavía no dijo nada, y Light oyó el cascabeleo de las esposas detrás de él, sabiendo que el guardia había venido a llevarlo nuevamente a su celda.

-Este es el adiós, así que, L -el muchacho dijo serio-, para lo qué vale… fue divertido mientras duró.

-Light-kun… -L echó un vistazo en el piso por un momento-. Mi… mi nombre-

-No quiero saberlo. –Light le dio una sonrisa amarga, quitando su mano-. Ganaste. Ése es tu premio a guardar.

Light presionó con su hombro el teléfono a su oído mientras el guardia le puso la esposa, aunque L al parecer no iba a decir nada más. Esposado, el adolescente podía sostener todavía el teléfono dentro de su mano, y cuando no oyó nada, lo tomó como un adiós silencioso y tomó el teléfono de su oído para ponerlo abajo.

-¡Light-kun! -L dijo repentinamente-. Quiero preguntarte una cosa más.

Light puso el teléfono de nuevo a su oído a pesar de que el guardia despejaba su garganta irritablemente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás, o has estado alguna vez… -L se detuvo brevemente por un momento-, …arrepentido…?

Light le sonrió.

-Sí, me arrepiento, - dijo; y lo _estaba-_. Me arrepiento de no haber escrito tu maldito nombre cuando tuve la ocasión.

Puso el teléfono abajo y dejó al guardia llevarlo lejos - escuchando, incluso a través del vidrio, la caída del teléfono de L.

Quizá en shock; o su propio dolor.

_¿Estás, o has estado alguna vez, arrepentido, L? Oh, sí, pienso que lo estás. Te arrepientes de haber tenido razón, o de no haber destruido el cuaderno para así poder guardarme. Sientes el que me condenaran a la muerte en vez de ser condenado a pasar la eternidad en tus brazos._

_De cualquier forma, tu castigo es lejos peor que el mío. No puedo pensar realmente en un mejor fin para ti, una mejor manera para que estés._

_Vivo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Ooh, tema oscuro, ne? Es prácticamente un vuelco total de la verdadera historia de _Death Note._

L. pobre. Él acaba de ser seriamente abandonado. Oh bien, por lo menos no era la noche antes del baile de fin de curso.

**Notas de la traductora:** Me encanta esta historia, es de una manera oscura y torcida pero genial. Aunque todos sabemos cual sería la reacción de Light si le ofrecieran dejarlo vivo –coftomodocecof-. Los reviews serán bienvenidos, y si pueden en inglés, así Robin también puede leerlos .

Sobre los signos de interrogación, FanFiction los odia...


End file.
